


Something Old, Something New

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Acknowledged Truth [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alive!Grammy, Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternative Universe - Modern Regency, Courting Rituals, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Regency, Omega!Mike, Paralegal!Mike, Pride and Prejudice References, Regency Romance, Successful!Mike, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: Mike Ross thought that all hopes of love were lost after turning thirty-two; when he replaced his skinny ties for broader designs, he had given up any dreams of finding a mate until the day Alpha Specter announced his intentions of claiming Mike as his omega. The new pair must now navigate through intricacies of Manhattan's upper society.(Or: continuing the Jane Austen 'Pride and Prejudice' & 'Persuasion' with a dash of A/B/O story because there aren't enough!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not yet finished but I'm posting this now for the following reasons; one, as an announcement for the long overdue sequel, and two, because [I need a content reader](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask). Unfortunately, I've lost contact with Buzzwell, who was key to helping me finish the first two stories of this series. He was great. I'm really hoping to work with someone will be a soundboard for when I'm losing steam. [Again, if you're interested, leave your email here](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Update: 7th May 2018  
> This chapter had been copy-checked by the lovely, ladyknightkeladry. 
> 
> **WARNING** : Not beta read. Desperately looking for one in hopes of updating faster.
> 
> ***
> 
> If you're new, I highly suggest that you read the first two stories; [A Universally Acknowledged Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776071) (Mike's POV) and [In Want of An Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396447) (Harvey's POV). The story will heavy reference those two works.
> 
> ***
> 
> About This Universe:  
> > > > #1. It's pretty much the modern-world with hints of the a regency-eque culture of courting, mating, and spinsterhood. The ideal age for marriage is discussed within the story itself. Availability for courting is displayed through clothing preferences. 
> 
> **Warnings** : There's always an implied warning of dubious consent in all ABO stories. Since, this has not been explicitly used as a plot device, I chose not to tag it. I mean, after all, this story is pretty much all about consent which ironically created the dilemma in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note that I have combined what was previously the first two chapters into one, and added a new chapter for chapter two. Thank you!**
> 
> This chapter was copy-read by the fabulous, ladyknightkeladry! Thank her for fixing my grammatical messes, and punctuation and typographical errors. However, I still need a [content-beta](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask) to help with the plot and characterizations. [APPLY HERE, if you're interested.](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)

_Pearson Specter Litt_ had yet to have been established when Mike had first entered. At the time, the firm had been named _Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke_. Several re-incorporations had obviously passed since then. Many clients had been anxious about the change, but the new managing partner Jessica Pearson had proved them all wrong within a year’s time.

The next big challenge had come when her bright young protégé had discovered her then-partner Daniel Hardman embezzling funds to keep a mistress. A short-lived international partnership with Edward Darby had done little to raise the firm’s standing. It hadn’t been until Harvey Specter’s name had appeared on the wall that the business had revived, slowly climbing up to exceed its former glory.

Two weeks ago, after more than half a year’s debacle of misunderstandings, Alpha Specter had finally proclaimed his chosen omega at the Chilton Hotel Grand Ballroom, and now the whole of New York City awaited any news of the soon-to-come mating announcement.

Harvey and Mike may have had an uncanny courtship, but, of course, before mating and weddings could come to pass, there still remained certain protocols of Manhattan upper-society which needed to be fulfilled.

“I look like an idiot.”

Mike stood in front of the Evans’ large square mirror, the mantel centerpiece of the cozy living room space. He barely recognized the handsome young omega who stared back at him. The three-piece powder-blue suit fit his sides like a glove, its slim-fit cut accenting the natural curve of his omega-hips and the narrowness of his waist.

It wasn’t new—far from it. He’d had it tailored more than half a decade ago for Trevor and Jenny’s summer wedding. Her color had been blue, and as the best man, he had needed a suit to match. He had never imagined that he’d be using it now—for his first formal meal with his chosen alpha—because of his pitiful lack of wardrobe. He asked Jenny to make some alterations.  

“Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, there you go, all set for your first official date out with your soon-to-be alpha—,” Trevor slowly intoned in sing-song, both hands carefully grasping the skittish Mike’s tense shoulders, “—s’great. Have you picked-out what you’re giving him yet?”

Mike’s hand instantly shot up to the silver clip that held his tie in place. Harvey’s initials carved into the cool metal—the alpha’s claim. _Harvey claimed him_. The thought still refused to fully sink-in; but, it was somehow true. Now, as custom dictated, he must respond with a display of the same intention.

“What do you give a man who has everything?”

Trevor frowned over Mike’s shoulder. “Buddy, hey, come on, you need to relax a little. Your scent’s starting to scare my littlest one. I’d offer you a hit, but I don’t think that’s the better option. You need to chill. Isn’t it just formality after all?”

“That’s true. No one challenges claims anymore.”

From the sofa, Jenny shot her mate an approving look. Her large third-trimester belly stretched the soft cotton fabric of Trevor’s old grey hooded pullover sweatshirt. Only a few letters remained from what had once spelled _New York University_. She kept stroking it.

Mike had once read about omegas _nesting_. He’d seen it before on the last days of her pregnancies with Braxton and Brent, both of whom boys were fast asleep after a whole day of pestering their favorite godfather. They’d nodded off soon after supper, skipping their bath for a wipe-down instead.

“Oh,” the omega gasped, eyes growing wide as he turned around, elbow narrowly missing Trevor. “Oh, Jenny, shit! I am such a big asshole for not noticing sooner. I am so, so sorry. Is my scent—do I smell—am I really… Jesus, guys, am I really that bad? I sprayed on some dampeners before I tried it on. I didn’t want—you know—my nervous scent getting all over it.”

Trevor wobbled. “Mike, watch it!”

“It’s okay, Mike.” Jenny offered him a placating smile, sweet and understanding because that’s who she was. Once upon a time, Mike had thought that he had loved her, and he did, truly, but he knew now that it was only as a sister. His feelings had never gone further than that.

“We can get it dry-cleaned again and have it delivered before Saturday morning,” she offered. “I can’t really blame you, Mikey. I know that I would be too if I were in your shoes. Anyone with half a mind really. Who wouldn’t be wound-up when their soon-to-be mate is Alpha Specter! I’m sure he would still be as big of a catch even if he wasn’t an alpha. Just consider it a bonus that he is. You’re a lucky man, Mike.”

“Hey, now,” Trevor pouted at his mate, sounding as if his proverbial ears and tail were flattened down, “You make it sound like I’m not a catch, babe. I’m hurt. Three pups and you’re already tired of me? What’s a lowly beta like me got to do to keep you?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Jesus, hush you, of course you’re a catch, babe—you’re my catch. Besides,” she lifted her foot from the ground, waggling it towards Trevor, “you give the best foot massages in the world. If I replace you, then who’s going to rub my poor pregnancy-swollen ankles?”

“See that, Mikey?” Trevor pointed. “Just a few years and I’ve been demoted from the quote _love of her life_ end-quote to being a masseuse. Oh, where has the love and passion gone?” he faux-lamented dramatically but nonetheless took a seat on the coffee table by Jenny’s foot. “Where are the sexy naked back rubs, bathtub sex, and dirty pics while I’m having a business meeting—oww!” He rubbed the spot where Jenny had kicked him.

“She hit me! Mikey, tell me you saw it. You’re my witness! Call witness protection services—battered beta daddy.”

Jenny pointed her toe at him accusingly. “Honey, I don’t think Mike needs to hear about the _private things_ I’ve been sending you for _private reasons_ _,_ or should I show you how mad I am when we’re in _private_?”

Trevor still wasn’t done. He looked to Mike with pleading eyes. “Really, Mikey, is this domestic life what you want?”

In truth, it really was.

Mike watched the whole scene unfold before him—Trevor, despite his grumbling, continued to massage Jenny’s swollen ankles, one after the other. He turned mischievous upon nearly completing the second foot, proceeding to rub his five o’clock shadow at the skin of Jenny’s exposed lower shin, making her pout and giggle.

The pair was so perfectly at ease, comfortable to be themselves in each other’s presence. That’s what he wanted. One day, he hoped to have the same with Harvey.

Saturday couldn’t come sooner.

***

The week stretched on forever.

“No, Kyle,” said Mike, not needing to look up. “I’m not going to playing witness for the mock trial.” Kyle’s alpha scent was easily recognizable since they’d worked closely together when Harvey had left for London.

The alpha whined like a kicked puppy. “Please, please, please, please, please,” he recited rapidly, hands pressed together in front of his face. “Louis is pitting me against Jimmy. Can you believe it? Jimmy! He’s setting me up to fail. It’s Jimmy, you know Jimmy, right? Jimmy just scored top of the bar exam to be able to practice law here.”

Of course, Mike did. HR sent congratulatory emails every time the firm hired someone new. The employment contract may have been the ticket, but the welcome email from HR was the train ride.

“Yeah, yeah, I know him.” How could Mike forget the alpha puppy from Chilton?

Kyle settled onto one of the visiting chairs. “See? Then you understand why I need you to help me, right?”

“I don’t see the connection. It’s not your first mock trial. Besides, don’t you normally bribe Rachel or Alpha Donna to help you?” Mike jerked a hand in the direction of Rachel’s office. “You got the wrong office.”

“Donna’s been compromised. She’s testifying for the enemy.”

“By that you mean that Jimmy already bribed her first.” Mike snickered. “You’re Harvey’s associate. How didn’t you get to Harvey’s secretary first?”

“I was, uhm… distracted.” 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Then I guess I’m bringing popcorn for the crocodile tear cry-off, finally solve the mystery between who’s the better actress between the two. It’s perfect! Why don’t you be a good little puppy and bring that sandwich to Rachel now? She’ll say yes.”

Kyle deflated. “I can’t. Donna explicitly warned me not to bother Rachel.”

“What did she do? Threaten to carve your knot off with a spoon?”

Kyle lowered his head and blushed.

Mike burst out laughing. “Oh, god. I can’t believe she actually says that! Jesus. It’s funny but seriously scary. Though, since I don’t have a knot, it’s just funny. Aww, you poor thing. Now you want me to testify and save your sad little knot? What do I get for my trouble, hmm? A word of thanks?”

Kyle placed the paper bag on Mike’s desk. It was two 6-packs of Red Bull.

“Alright, fine,” Mike agreed, safekeeping his holy grail behind the desk. “Email me the brief. I’ll read it over once I’m done with all this.” He gestured to the stack of folders on the right side of his L-shaped desk.

Kyle’s eyes widened. “That’s going to take you forever.”

“Have faith, you must, young Padawan,” Mike said. “Don’t forget to set a preliminary practice schedule. I’ll need to fix my calendar and see which things I have to move around.”

Kyle beamed. “Thanks! You’re the best.”

“Of course I am!” Mike shot back to Kyle’s retreating form. “Just don’t let Rachel hear you say that! She gets jealous!”

One minute later, his personal phone beeped.

[[ From Rachel: I’m still the best. ]]

Like the mature omega that he was, Mike stuck his tongue out at her.

Rachel, because she was just as mature, did the same. But then something out of Mike’s view caught her eye, and whatever it was made her duck in embarrassment.

“Maybe I don’t give my puppy enough work if he has the time to come here and bother you.” Harvey leaned against the glass wall nonchalantly, looking unfairly handsome in his classic double-breasted suit.

Though while Harvey’s scent was neither strong nor easily noticeable, Mike noted the underlying alpha’s distress. He crossed towards the threshold before he even recognized he was moving, palm protectively curled on Harvey’s nape.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked in lieu of greeting.

Harvey instinctively leaned into the touch. He took a few deep breaths, then finally answered, “Better now.”

“Let’s get you seated. It’s nothing like the couch in your office, but I’ve got a nice visitor’s chair—associates always like flocking to it.”

Harvey refused to let go, lacing their fingers together as they went inside.

“I’ll be back,” Mike assured, pulling his fingers free. “I’m just getting you a cup of water.” His inner omega dissented the whole way forth-and-back. It only calmed once they returned to his office where Harvey was hunched on one of the chairs, rubbing his temples. He closed the door and lowered the blinds.

“Let me.” Mike took over, passing the cup to Harvey. “Here, drink.”

Harvey sipped silently. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he hummed, “Hmm, your fingers feel good. Thank you.”

Of course Mike’s inner omega preened in delight.

“Everything okay?” He asked, ambling behind Harvey and squeezing the alpha’s shoulder. Tense knots gripped the thick muscle. It worried him to see, smell, and feel the alpha unhinged.

Harvey pressed closer, taking deep and even breaths.

Mike patiently waited. Up close, he could study the alpha’s features with greater curiosity—worry-lines marred his forehead, eyes twitched under their lids, frown-lines creased near his lips, and his mouth twisted tight.

“Kyle asked me to testify for him during the mock trial,” he announced proudly. A part of him hoped his voice would somehow ease a bit of the stress. “Poor pup’s too scared to go against Alpha Donna’s orders—can’t add more stress to a pregnant person.”

His fingers meticulously pressed the knots in the broad shoulders. The omega inside him was ecstatic at the opportunity to touch the alpha. Harvey’s husky groan drove straight to traitorous cock in Mike’s pants. Mike’s whole face grew hot. He squeezed his legs together, jolting his pacifier.

“Pup made the right choice,” Harvey replied warmly.

If he smelled the change in Mike’s scent, the alpha didn’t comment on it. Though, the crinkles beside his warm brown eyes deepened. He was gentleman enough not to mention Mike’s lapse in control.

“Donna had better watch it then. You’ll sweep that best actor award from right under her nose.”

The embarrassment refused to leave. Mike’s fingers instinctively touched the bottom of his black and green paisley tie, though he managed to speak somewhat clearly. “Pretty confident, aren’t you?”

Harvey opened his eyes. Dark brown orbs gazed at Mike affectionately.

“Of course, I am,” he said. One of his hands clasped Mike’s, then brought the omega’s slightly fairer hand to his lips. He kissed the center of Mike’s palm. “You’ll always have me in your corner of the boxing ring.”

“Thank you.” Mike kissed Harvey on the forehead.

The alpha pulled him by the neck, initiating a less acrobatic version of the Spiderman upside-down kiss. It was short-lived, partially due to the position.

Still, Mike smiled dopily when they parted. “So, apart from the cheesy flirting, is there anything specific you came all the way down here for? Because, as much as I want to, I don’t think I can step-out. Some deadlines have crept up on me.”

“Oh.”  Harvey’s smile falters, clearly disappointed. He started to pull away.

Mike held tight. “But if you’re fine with my cramped little office, we can always get take-away and eat it here.”

“My omega’s bloody brilliant.” Harvey’s laugh echoed in the entire space. Crow’s feet crinkled at the corners of his eyes.

“And, you’re, what? English now?” Mike snorted, swatting Harvey on the arm.

Harvey shook his head. He cajoled Mike into standing between his legs, hands warm on the omega’s hips.

“Thank you.” He kissed the back of Mike’s two hands, making the blond blush darker. “The fastest ones that don’t skimp on flavor are Thai or Vietnamese. So, which do you prefer? Or do you know of anything else?”

Mike grinned. “ _Thai_ ’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey'all, I'm baaaaack! So, you'll never guess what happened (or maybe you could). I've actually been planning to continue this verse from the very moment I started it. I had a plan. Then, Marvey Week Day 5 2016, cemented my love for this ABO-verse. I knew that I was always going to come back to it one day. And, well, that day came two days ago; I started writing for it again on pen and paper. Yup, that's right, the original 2k++ draft of this was written on my notebook. I'm slowly transferring and editing it on my PC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was copy-read by the fabulous, ladyknightkeladry! Thank her for fixing my grammatical messes, and punctuation and typographical errors. However, I still need a [content-beta](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask) to help with the plot and characterizations. [APPLY HERE, if you're interested.](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)

The giddy feeling resulting from the impromptu date stayed with for the remainder of the week.

***

Of course, when the Saturday night finally came, Mike was a mess of nerves and hormones.

His scent scattered all-over the Evans’ small living room. If he wasn’t careful, he’d surely sweat through his freshly-pressed white button-down despite his protective cotton undershirt. Even his panties, which were made of soft lace, kept catching onto the sleek black pacifier between his ass-cheeks. The finger-tapping on the powder blue fabric of his slacks also continued.

How utterly horrific!

And, as it seemed, he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Unc’e Mak stink,” Braxton, Trevor and Jenny’s eldest of three years old, complained with a large Trevor-like pout covering his chubby cheeks. “Brax no like. Make Bre no happy. Mama belly go whoosh-whoosh. Mama no happy. Mama hurt. Mama hurt.” By Bre, he meant his younger brother Brent. Braxton thrust his plump hands at the omega then covered his nose dramatically. “Smelly-smelly, Unc’e Mak, stink!”

The words were harsh despite coming from a toddler. Mike’s heart sunk further. More than being sorely over-dressed, he felt transported back in time when his alpha-date had stood him up for some other female omega for junior prom. That had been more than twenty years ago. It was stupid to remember it.

Jenny’s voice cut through his flashback.

“Braxton!” she chastised from her seat across Mike. He sat on the large lazy-boy, with its legs tucked away, while she was on the larger couch, breast-feeling her younger son. “That is no way to speak to your godfather. Apologize for saying mean things.” Then, to Mike, she said, “I’m sorry, Mike. I thought we were done with the terrible-two’s but I think it’s turned into troubling-three’s.”

To prove her point, Braxton petulantly crossed his arms and proudly declared “No!” like it was the most powerful word in the world. It probably was, in his limited vocabulary, at least.

Since they had been young, she’d always been the maternal type—warm, patient, and nurturing. Now, though, she was in full mother-mode. She would have none of Braxton’s brattishness. “Michael Braxton Evans, you apologize to Mike right now. Don’t make me call your father. You know that if I do, that’ll be two-days without chocolate milk in your snack box.” Braxton’s fuming frown stretched deeper. Jenny narrowed her eyes, “—a week!”

The threat of withholding the boy’s favorite drink proved triumphant in a sense. Braxton ducked his head, hiccupping for a while before the shake in his shoulders became more pronounced. Glistening tears rolled down his round cheeks.

“Ma, bad, mean, no like Brax.” He cried, hiccupping hard and nearly out-of-breath between his words, “Ma take Brax milk.”

It broke Mike’s heart. His parental omega instincts called for him to soothe the crying boy, but he knew that, even as a godfather, it wasn’t his place. Jenny and Trevor still had reign on how Braxton was raised so Mike reeled in his feelings. He would have to make the same hard decisions one day if Harvey and he were to have pups.

Still, he took pity.

“Jenny, it’s fine. It’s okay,” he said. “Braxton’s right. I guess I’m not used to dressing up like this anymore. I stopped caring about my appearance long before I switched to broad ties—I don’t think I’ve ever, really. Didn’t have time to be vain with, well, everything that happened.” He shot her a look full of meaning. “I think I’ll need a cold drink. Do we still have some lemonade?”

“Mo-made?” Braxton perked up. His tears dried as if Jenny’s warning had been forgotten. He stared at Mike expectantly with wide brown eyes.

Jenny sent Mike her support through a smile. “Trevor put the leftovers from lunch in the icebox. Pity he had the college reunion thing tonight.” She glanced down at the faded words of Trevor’s old school. “I told him he could have skipped but, apparently, there’s a big hotshot coming back from overseas. And he was so excited to see you off! He even made me promise to take pictures!”

Mike palmed his face. These were his friends. They only had the best intentions for him even if they were sometimes embarrassing—err, make that embarrassing _most of the time_ like a pair of siblings he had never had the chance to have.

“One photo,” he raised his pointer finger. “You get one photo and no retakes. Okay?”

Jenny pouted but agreed. “Fine, but I’m not deleting it if it comes out ugly. I’ll make sure to send Grammy a copy.”

Braxton, who by this time had taken the short exchange as a chance to move closer, patted Mike’s knee with his pudgy hand. “Give Braxton mo-made, Unc’ Mak, pwese?”

Mike ruffled the toddler’s dark brown hair. “Alright, buddy, one glass of lemonade for each of us. Jenny, would you like one too?”

“Yes, please,” she beamed, lowering the dozed-off baby.  “This little one’s like a bottomless pit. I need all the liquids I can get to keep up with feeding him.”

Mike stood up, buttoned the powder blue jacket over the matching vest, and smoothed a hand over his tie to make sure it didn’t wrinkle. Something hard and cold touched his fingertips. Looking down, the silver tie-clip glinted under the pale-yellow lamp lights.

His breath hitched. His heartbeat hastened.

It was a symbol that Harvey had chosen him, but he still found it hard to believe at times.

Mike would more than love to have his claim on the alpha as well.

 _Ding Dong_ , the doorbell rang, louder than Louis reciting dramatics over the lack of raspberry bran bars in the common room pantry as if the firm didn’t regularly stock the senior-partners’ pantry with hundreds of those overly-sweet treats.

“Shi—zzle sticks,” he bit his tongue, nearly forgetting that Braxton was there. The kid was at a stage where he parroted everything, and Mike wasn’t going to be responsible for teaching a toddler the word shit. Jenny might love him, but she would still have his head if that happened.

Mike froze on the spot, one hand still touching the tie-clip at the center of his chest and the other habitually clutching the end of his tie. A quick glance at the mantel clock told him it was seven o’clock on the dot and showed him a red-faced blonde omega with anxiety-bitten lips. Oh, he was definitely done for.

“Mikey! Mikey!” Jenny hissed, scrambling to lower Trevor’s sweatshirt over her protruding belly. Mike could barely hear her. “Mike, come on! I think it’s him! Hurry, hurry, get ready. Oh my god, oh my god, this is too much excitement for anyone this far along! I think I might wet myself.”

“Oh, dear god, Jenny, please don’t,” Mike bemoaned, pale as a sheet. To himself, he whispered, “Calm down, self. It’s just Harvey.” _The alpha of your fucking dreams since Harvard, coming to pick you up for your first official outing as a couple_ , the traitorous part of his brain supplied, _and,_ his inner-omega added, _mate, alpha, alpha-mate._

His backend clenched in anticipation. The pacifier didn’t feel as comfortable as when he had slid it in an hour ago. It felt large and heavy inside, mimicking an alpha’s semi-knot. Poor Mike. The front of his panties teased him just so, lace rubbing against the tip of his sensitive head. Thank god for dampeners, else Jenny would be talking his head off again.

Jenny waddled to the door as per custom. After all, since it was difficult to pick-up Mike from Grammy’s nursing home, Harvey had asked the Evans for the honor of calling on Mike at their humble apartment in Brooklyn. They agreed, of course, after seeking Edith’s consent, ecstatic for their best friend.

“Oh my god, Mike, this is it!” she squealed one more time, smile so wide that it nearly reached her ears. A confused Braxton clung behind one of her legs. “I can’t believe your alpha’s finally here! Are you ready?”

Mike ran a hand over his tie one more time, stopping briefly at the tie-clip before lowering both hands to his sides.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. How do I look?”

“Why don’t we let your alpha be the judge of that?” Jenny winked, then unlatched the door.

As the door swung open, the cold outside air gusted into the room, bringing with it the scent that Mike had grown to crave—dark, spiced earth and the lightest touch of green open fields. Harvey smelled like nothing Mike had ever scented before. His inner-omega reached for its claimed mate, mewling inside Mike to get closer.

Arousal sparked deep in Mike’s belly. He clenched and unclenched onto his pacifier. There was a small prayer sent towards the gods that he wouldn’t leak slick all-over his powder-blue dress pants. He lost the ability to move, knees growing weak, when he finally saw Harvey Specter framed by the Evans’ painted green doorway with a large bouquet of pink carnations.

“Good evening,” Harvey greeted, armed with a smile that should be illegal in all fifty states of America. Unlike his suits for the office, he was dressed in a midnight blue pin-striped double-breasted suit adorned with powder-blue buttons.

Mike quickly understood why Harvey had asked him about his suit the week prior. It was an old gesture from the Victorian times: when courting was done during Sunday gatherings and galas, couples could only flirty properly through clothing and small gestures. The effect on his inner omega remained as great. Though, what really caught his attention was the dark sliver of Harvey’s tanned skin peeking through his unbuttoned collar. His mouth dried up.

Harvey, though, seemed unaware of the havoc he wreaked on his intended omega. He kept smiling warmly in Mike’s direction even as he presented the flowers to Jenny.

“Mike mentioned that you liked fresh flowers,” he explained as he closed the door behind him. “We passed a shop on the way over, and I thought that it’d be a fitting gift. I hope you don’t find it too forward. I am extremely grateful that you agreed to my request. I pray it didn’t trouble you too much.”

Jenny shook her head. “No, no—it’s no trouble for us. We’re actually really honored to host Mike. Trevor wanted to be the one to open the door. It’s a pity that another engagement has kept him away…”

“Ma,” Braxton prodded, not really understanding the whole fiasco. “Mo-nade give please.”

“Oh hush, baby, mommy’s speaking to Alpha Specter. Can you please wait for a moment?” She patted him on the head with her free hand then turned back to Harvey, “Thank you for the flowers. They’re lovely. I don’t think I have a vase big enough for all of them!”

Braxton wasn’t pleased.

“No!” He stomped, surprising all three adults. His eyes blatantly glared at Harvey’s direction, fingers pointed towards the alpha, “No like you. Brax want mo-nade. Mo-nade! Brax want. In ref. Pa keep.”

Mike snorted behind his hand at the display. It was identical to the one with him. Braxton didn’t care for second-gender, or first genders for that matter. He treated everyone the same. It was a little funny that a toddler, barely three feet tall, was standing his ground in front of Manhattan’s best closer.

“Braxton!” Jenny admonished, her scent a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. “Haven’t I taught you proper manners?” To Harvey, she said, “I’m really sorry for this, Alpha Specter. I swear, Braxton’s a sweetheart. You just caught him on a bad night.”

Mike intervened. He stepped up behind the child, hands firm on either shoulder. “It’s the troubling-threes. We were—I was just about to get us some lemonade. Would you care to accompany me? I can at least put those flowers in a large bowl while Jenny thinks of the vase-situation.”

“Of course,” Harvey agreed, nodding to Jenny for her approval.

“I’m going to take the tiny one to the bedroom. Braxton can keep me company.” She turned to her son with a smile, “Isn’t that right, commander Braxton? You’ll guard mommy and the babies from the things that go bump in the shadows?”

Seeming transformed, Braxton straightened his back in his best impression of a soldier. “Yes, Brax guard!”

Before they left, Jenny winked at Mike.

“Come on,” the omega nudged Harvey lightly on the elbow as they watched the pair disappear into the corridor. His head tilted towards the alpha, eyes filled with mischief. “Time for us to make our great escape before they come back.”

Harvey stared at him incredulously. “Shouldn’t we wait for her to come back?”

“Nah,” Mike said, taking the flowers from Harvey and depositing them on top of the coffee table. “It takes forever for those two little tykes to settle down. Jenny’ll be fine. I bet she’s going to talk to Braxton. It’ll be at least another twenty minutes. Didn’t you mention that our reservation was at eight?”

Harvey huffed out a breath.

 “Braxton still doesn’t like me, does he?” he asked, one possessive hand on Mike’s lower back as they walked out of the apartment.

Mike lightheartedly patted Harvey’s clean-shaven cheek. “Don’t take it personally. He didn’t like anyone today—not me, his brother, Trevor, or Jenny. Like she said, you caught him on a bad day.” Then he noticed the warmth of the alpha’s hand seeping through the fabric. He blushed. “So, uhm, is this going to be a thing?”

“What is?” Harvey’s hand grazed Mike’s hip as he ushered the omega into the empty elevator. In the tiny space, their scents mingled together.

Mike pointed to the hand perched on his waist. “This very sexy prime alpha dog display—the flowers, the touching, the lack of tie. God, Harvey, I nearly soaked through my panties. So much skin! He traced a finger down Harvey’s open collar. “You know that you don’t have to up the pheromone-game, right? There isn’t even a competition. I’m not looking at anyone other than you.”

Harvey captured Mike’s playful hand with a soft growl. “Or, maybe, I’m just a naturally possessive bastard.” His hands were big and warm—and calloused. 

Mike hadn’t noticed it before, probably because they’d never properly held hands. Back at the Chilton, he’d kept his hands politely on Harvey’s elbow the entire night. Oh, what he had missed! He loved the way their fingers fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. His inner-omega purred at the contact, pleased.

“Council rests. No further questions, your honor.”

“Spoken like a true attorney.” Harvey kissed Mike on the nose. “You’d make a great lawyer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the 2nd draft of the working outline. Hopefully, it's the final outline. Expect this to be long-ish.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they entered encountered traffic in Hell’s Kitchen, something had clicked in Mike’s brain. He’d been feeling a little strange—an odd sensation that something wasn’t quite right despite everything seemingly looking perfect. The oddity wasn’t something that could be seen; rather, another sense was meant to find it.

“I can’t smell you properly,” Mike remarked, leaning across the arm rest to take a whiff near Harvey’s neck. “Why are you wearing dampeners? Isn’t the thicker the scent, the better a kind of sure, or something? Like dogs peeing all-over the place to mark their territories.”

Sure, he could smell the alpha’s scent, but it wasn’t as easy to read his emotions like he had Jenny’s. Omegas, like alphas, had better noses than betas. He’d been so nervous that he hadn’t noticed his inner-omega reacting extremely due to the enclosed space.

Harvey shot him a look. “Please tell me you did not just imagine me peeing on the potted plant I have in my office.”

A suspicious snicker came from the front half of the car.

Mike glared at Ray through the rearview mirror. “Nothing like that. It’s just that I’ve never met an alpha who wore them before.”

“Well…” Harvey lifted his free hand, took a sniff, then made a face. “Maybe you haven’t met one who’s wearing as much as me. It’s fairly common practice in the legal world. You really can’t let your scent betray your emotions—or hamper a witness’s credibility through scent. Alpha clients don’t like to be challenged. I’ve practically showered in the stuff. How can you still smell me?”

“Now, that’s unfair—answering a question with another question,” Mike complained but he answered it anyway. “Maybe ‘cause you’re my alpha. You did day that my PBBS was partially due to my heats syncing with your ruts. Now you’ve got me curious—why are you wearing so much of the stuff?”

Harvey turned his face towards the window, but Mike spotted the hint of a blush the alpha was trying to hide. “I guess you can say that my scent’s gotten more… potent since you agreed to become my mate. My inner-alpha believes that we’ve already passed the courting stage. It’s been wrestling me for control since. Stupid instincts.”

“So, you’re saying,” and Mike really could not keep the smile from his voice when he spoke, “that you smell like a horny teenager-still-fighting-to-control-his-knot all the time? Are you sure that’s not the rut talking?”

Even Ray’s notable professionalism crumpled like a house of cards at Mike’s words. The beta covered his snort with an obviously fake cough before quickly announcing, “We’ve arrived gentlemen, I wish you a pleasant evening.”

Mike was sure that Harvey had not fled the car as soon as they’d stopped.

Valets opened the doors on either side. Mike’s was a young alpha who spared him nothing but a polite glance. It didn’t bother him. He’d long accepted that at his age, it was near impossible to attract anyone. Harvey seemingly proved to be the exception to that rule for reasons that Mike had yet to fully comprehend.

“After you,” Harvey said, once more lightly touching Mike’s lower back as they entered the building.

The place was a trendy newly-opened Filipino restaurant. According to Yelp!, which Rachel obsessively browsed through during lunch, it was listed as casual dining. Rather than a strict house dress code, most of its patrons dressed-up in semi-to-formal clothes just for fun. Mike’s three-piece morning suit felt less like a costume as the night settled over them.

“Would you prefer to order for yourself or shall I order for you?”

“I—” Mike glanced at the open engraved bamboo menu in Harvey’s hands. Honestly? He had no problem ordering for himself. Though he rarely ate out alone, he’d done it a handful of times throughout the years. He was perfectly capable. Yet here was Harvey, baffling him yet again by giving him a choice. The novelty of it enticed him.

Pushing his copy of the menu away, he said, “Surprise me, alpha.”

Harvey peered over the top of the bamboo. A slight rise in his left eyebrow clearly stated, ‘challenge accepted’. When their server came back, he ordered several dishes for the course of their meal—Lumpia, Kare-Kare, Chicharon, and a coconut rice-caked called Bibinka for dessert. All were meant to share, and it came with the option of flavored or plain rice.

“Plain,” Harvey told the sandy-haired server civilly, not noticing the way that the young omega’s eyes strayed to his open-collar, then happily turned back to Mike, “I heard that the oxtail stew tastes best when eaten with steamed rice.”

Mike bit back the bitterness at the omega-pup’s brazen display. Instead, he forced himself to smile. “I would have thought you’d ask for garlic rice since you ordered the deep-fried pork rinds.”

“That’s what their special spiced vinegar is for,” replied Harvey, pointing to the clear glass bottle half-filled with aromatics and the rest with translucent milky white liquid. “Oh, relax, Mike, please. There’s nothing to fail. This isn’t a test. We’re just two people trying to have a good meal.”

Good was defined by the lack of other omegas pining over his alpha.

“You mean a fancy meal in a super popular restaurant that’s nearly impossible to get reservations for? Particularly on a Saturday night. Rachel wouldn’t stop complaining all of last week about this place, saying—and I quote—”it’s impossible to even get on the reservation list.” So,” Mike keenly said, “you either tipped someone big, or you know someone on the inside. I’m betting on the latter because bribing seems to be below your moral standards.”

House music, played on unique bamboo instruments, hummed in the background.

Harvey didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he gestured for their server to refill his tall glass. His drink was a deep honey color, a hair’s breadth thicker than brandy, which came in a strange coconut-shaped bottle.

“Don’t be so quick in singing my praises. Oh, how you flatter me, Mike. You put my morals in too high of a regard. Careful there, sweetheart, you might be surprised.” He lowered the freshly filled glass between them, then reached out to hold Mike’s hands from across the table. He brought Mike’s left hand to his lips. “I am, after all, an alpha who knows what I want—and I’m looking at him right now.”

Mike blushed a dark scarlet from the curve of his cheekbones and all the way up to his ears.

“Oh, Jesus, I can’t believe you said that with a straight face,” he giggled, needing to draw his hands away to cover the lower half of his face. He teased, “Such a smooth talker. Did you flatter all your past conquests with the same tone? An omega my age won’t fall for your words so easily. You’re going to need to think of better lines.”

Harvey accepted the jest in stride, laughing as he sipped his beverage.

Their server returned moments later, flanked by two more servers on either side. He cradled the same coconut-shaped wooden flask in his arm.

“Dinner is served, gentlemen,” though the way he said it implied more towards Harvey than Mike. He purposely brushed along Harvey’s side when serving the alpha’s dinner plate. “Alpha, would your companion care for some basi?”

Mike bit his inner cheek, refusing to let the pup’s stupid flirting to get the better of him. He trapped the bitter words of jealousy through clenched teeth. It would not play well if he did something embarrassing, not only for himself but also for Harvey. The alpha had a reputation to protect. This twink didn’t seem trustworthy enough to not go running to the nearest tabloid if Mike caused a scene.

Harver, however, seemed unimpressed.

“ _My omega_ ,” he emphasized on the title, “is seated right in front of me and is perfectly capable of speaking for himself. In the future, it will be good business—and ethical—practice not to assume that any party in a relationship is weaker than the other. Mike is my partner and my equal, okay—” he squinted to read the guy’s name, “—Donnie?”

Donnie’s hopes and dreams of snagging Harvey washed away like a castle made of sand.

“Yes, alpha, sir. I apologize,” he stammered. If Donnie had had ears and a tail, both of them probably would have been hanging limply close to his body right then. His head hung in embarrassment when he turned to face Mike, whom he’d been half-ignoring the whole night, and repeated his question.

Miffed, Mike agreed for the mere pitiful jealous satisfaction. He said yes to the to the first, the second, and every consequent refill. The _basi_ blended well with oxtail stew; yet still, it was the Filipino spring rolls which took the ball for Mike.

“Oh my god, Harvey, what do they put in these things? Spices from the gods?”  Mike elevated the fork-skewered spring roll to his eyes for closer inspection. “Like, seriously, who even fries these things? Genius! Shit—I think I’m having what Rachel called a food-gasm! I can’t believe you can have those without J’s!”  

Harvey snorted into his napkin. “Please never talk about Donna’s mate and orgasms in the same sentence ever again. She’ll know, get all gung-ho prime alpha female on me, then threaten to carve my knot off with a rusty spoon—a spoon! She wouldn’t even spare me—her super cool boss—a knife. Savage… Have you ever seen Donna not perky?”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Mike said after a thought. “Well, you didn’t see Rachel when she was all unbalanced with new bonding hormones. She got jealous when Kyle bribed her new alpha with The Lion King’s Gala-night Premiere—which she only knew because Alpha Donna had just invited her. There may or may not have been a screaming match in her office.”

“We agree that those two women are even scarier together.”

Mike laughed. “They make the perfect pair.”

“Heart be still,” said Harvey, two hands theatrically covering his head. “I wonder what she would have done to Louis.”

Mike nearing dropped the last lumpia. “What?” Thankfully, he didn’t.

“Don’t tell me she thinks Donna can get all her tickets on her own? … does she?”

Mike thought about it, then shrugged. “I always just thought that she’s well connected.”

“Donna’s been my secretary since I was in the DA’s office. What do you think?”

“Well, wow.” Mike whistled. “Did Louis score the Hamilton ticket too? I was pretty impressed with that one.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow, looking at him over the rim of his glass.

Mike backtracked. “Okay, so Louis didn’t help her get those tickets. Then who did?”

“Louis is good, but I’m better.” Harvey smiled proudly. “Those were from me—or my brother’s wife actually. She’s... well, let’s just say she’s better connected than all the PSL lawyers connected.”

“Your sister-in-law, huh?” Mike frowned a little when there were no spring rolls left. “Linda, right? The one who tried to force you into asking me for a dance, but you were so chicken that Donna had to save you?”

Harvey’s cheeks pinked. “Yeah…” Then, in an attempt to drive the conversation another way, he added, “Do you want a second plate of those?” He pointed to the empty spring roll plate.

“Yeah, please, they’re great.” Mike nodded. “Hey, don’t try changing the subject!”

Harvey ordered another round. “No, I wasn’t,”

“You know, you’re a weird alpha,” Mike pointed out. “Most alphas I’ve come across take every opportunity to brag about one thing or another—even if it’s about the friend of a cousin’s half-sister’s best friend’s grandfather’s first wife’s classmate in finishing school.” He shushed Harvey’s burgeoning snicker with a look, “No, shut-up, it’s a true story. An alpha really tried to brag that to me—and you’re… well… not.”

“It’s not bragging if it’s true,” Harvey answered smartly, “though I wouldn’t call an intricately detailed lie the truth either. Liars tend to include too many details.”

“Spoken like a true Sherlock Holmes.” Mike grinned. “So, then—” he gestured to the restaurant in general, “—I’m guess you’re an action-is-worth-more-than-words kind of guy. Not going to brag but bringing your intended omega to a fairly exclusive place? Is this, like, the affluent alpha’s way of flexing his social-status muscles?”

Harvey barked out a laugh. “Jesus, the way you think is astounding. You really give me too much credit. One doesn’t get far in life without having the right people in their corner; Donna recommended the place , and Linda helped me secure the reservations.”

“I’m touched, really. Don’t get me wrong—this place serves mind-blowing spring rolls, and I’m not saying getting an early pass isn’t awesome—but I also would have enjoyed it just as much next month or something—argh!” Mike ran cold hands over the back of his neck.

“I sound like a douche. What I’m trying to say is that you could have just taken me out for burgers at a food truck, and everything would be just as great. I’m not someone you have to impress. I didn’t agree to your courtship because of your position in society. It’s because you’re you.”

Harvey looked at Mike skeptically.

“Burgers...” he repeated, “at a food truck?”

Mike ducked his head in embarrassment. “Yeah… like the ones outside of the local baseball fields. You know, on Saturdays?  

“No, don’t stop.” Harvey smiled fondly. “I like hearing you talk.”

“How sweet. Will you say that after we’re mated?”

Harvey reached for a paper napkin and pulled out an honest-to-god pen from his jacket pocket.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Why do you even have that?” Mike stared at the signature pen in surprise.

“A good lawyer is never without a pen, but a great lawyer will know when to use it,” Harvey said in way of an explanation as he wrote something in the center of the napkin.

Mike sipped his half-full glass, snorting. “And which great pop culture reference did you get that one from?”

“Specter, 2018.” Harvey slid a down-turned napkin towards Mike. “But this one is from 2016.”

Mike flipped it. The words “Forever and Ever, Babe” gazed back at him. He covered his face with both hands, giggling to himself.

“Oh my god. I was right. My alpha’s a total dork deep down inside. You’re only pretending to be cool, aren’t you?”

“Who’s pretending?” Harvey leaned back, smirking again. “And I like that—being your alpha. It has a certain charm to it.”

Mike’s face heated up, though it wasn’t quite a blush. “Now you’re just teasing.”

“Your lumpia, sirs.” Donnie lowered their second platter of the dish between them, then turned to address Mike’s empty glass. “Would you care for a refill, sir?”

“Yes, yes.” Mike waved him off, intent on resuming the previous conversation topic, not noticing the way Harvey glanced at the basi. “There’s this one near Prospect Park called Attack of the Burger, and they have the best burgers ever. Have you ever had a burger with cheese in the buns? It blew my mind. Amazing! You’ve got to try it.”

Harvey grinned his impossibly brilliant smile. “It’s a date.”

It took drinking his entire glass in one go to dislodge his heart from his throat, and that smile was the last thing that Mike could remember for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> As always, if you liked or enjoyed this fic, you should know what to do. **Comment/Kudos/Bookmarks** are always appreciated by this author. :)
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask>INSPIRE%20ME</a>%20on%20tumblr.%20Or%20<a%20href=).


End file.
